The Jar That Holds a Fairy
by Cleland Warwood
Summary: A little girl disappears from her home in the middle of the night, leaving the local cops scratching their head's. When the BAU is called in, they quickly realize just who they are dealing with when the Unsub starts directly sending them provocative photos of the girls direct to their hotel rooms.
1. Chapter 1

_What a beautiful little whore,_ he thought. The man sat on a park bench, with a perfect view of the playground where a blonde 7-year-old girl sat underneath a slide. Wearing a hat and sunglasses, he pretended to read a book, the dark sunglasses aloud for his eyes to scan the park. He dressed as professional and as innocent as he could, appearing as someone who just came to the park to read a nice book. He visited the park a lot, looking for one. One of those special kinds. She was one of those special kinds.

This was the first time he had ever seen her. She started rocking back and forth as if she was singing a little song to herself as she doodled in her sketchbook. _How sweet,_ he thought. He admired her purple dress with a tight top and a fluffy bottom. Her black tights had a butterfly design that was ever so _adorable._ He couldn't control himself, breathing heavily, his own thoughts aroused him. He had to have her.

His other one was getting too old and had started bleeding. He grimaced in disgust at the smell of it. When he found her in the bathroom crying, seeing the blood in the toilet and in her butterfly underwear he about killed her right there. After seeing him angry she started apologizing and undid his belt. But, that wasn't going to work that time. He beat her unconscious. Sugar is her name, he had dumped her all into his tea. She was 9 when she became his, now she was 14. She was broken, he needed a new one.

"Jodie! Come on, honey!" Jodie perked her head up and looked towards her motioning mother.

"Coming Mama!" She hollered. Jodie brushed off her tights, tucked her sketchbook under her arm and ran to her mom. She gave her a hug and a kiss before taking her daughter's hand and walking to her vehicle. A blue minivan. He waited a couple seconds until he was sure they wouldn't notice him. Then he closed his book and followed up the hill to get into his own car. That's when he followed them home.

He watched her for the next two months. She loves fairies, a great artist, her favorite ice cream is mint chocolate chip, she loves cartoons, she's a bit of a tomboy, her favorite doll was a Barbie fairy doll because it looks like her. He knew everything. Everything he needed to know to make his final decision.

"She's as sweet as Honey. My Honey."

* * *

Reid spun around in his chair. The office smelled of carpet chemicals and coffee, as usual. Morgan and Emily were still finishing up the paperwork from the last case, a hot cup of coffee steaming on each of their desks. Morgan started having trouble concentrating due to Reid's constant spinning. He started to eyeball Reid, seeing if Einstein would notice that he was getting on his nerves. However, the kid was mumbling to himself and was lost to the frequencies of his brain. Nothing was getting through that wavelength barrier.

Morgan cleared his throat, another attempt to get the kid to notice somethings up. Nothing, he still continued to spin around in his own world. Emily smirked and sat back, taking a big sip of coffee, waiting to watch what would happen next. When Morgan finally had enough, he opened his desk drawer where he kept a soft stress ball and threw it at Reid.

"Hey!" Reid yelped, "Not cool man!"

"Really? I thought it was pretty cool conditioned over there with the cyclone you were creating," Morgan said, spinning his finger in a circle.

"I was deep in thought, I didn't even notice I was spinning," Reid said, picking up the stress ball and tossed it back to Morgan, which he caught with one hand; no problem.

"No more spinning," Morgan peered up from his paper to see Penelope, Hotch, and Rossi in the Case Room talking together. He squeezed the stress ball, hard. "Well guys, looks like we have a case."

"Damn, I wasn't finished with the paperwork from the last case," Emily said, getting up and pushing her chair in. "Is it too much to ask for the bad guys to take a break, pretty sure they wouldn't mind," she joked. Penelope peered through the door and motioned for them to come inside.

Morgan and Reid both noticed the parental sparkle in Hotch and J. J's eyes as they looked at the two little girls up on the screen. Penelope was also visible effected as she looked away from the power point more than usual. It was always different when children were in danger.

"7-year-old, Jodie Mills went missing late last night from her Colorado home in Colorado Springs. Her mother woke up to the family dog whining after it came too after being knocked unconscious. She noticed her house was broken into and her daughter was gone, and how dare they hurt a dog and take a sweet little girl. Nothing else was taken, that we know of, except the little girl and a purple dress from her closet," Penelope said, swallowing a lump in her throat as a picture of the next slide flashed in her mind.

"How was this Unsub able to knock the dog out without having it bark and wake the Mother?" Morgan asked.

"Just getting to that Sweetcakes, the dog's food was drugged he previously wasn't feeling well and he didn't eat all his food according to the Mother. However, there was still traces of the drug in the dog's system when checked for it."

"We can't rule the Mother out just yet due to the dog going down without a fight," J. J said reluctantly, "Is the Father in the picture?"

"Father died in a car crash 3 years ago," Penelope said.

"Are there any signs of forced entry?" Reid asked.

"No sign."

"Then, whoever took Jodie must've used another method. A key under the door matt or hidden somewhere else," Rossi added.

"Yes, Ms. Mills had a key inside one of those hide your key rock things in front of her house that he could've used to get in. Those things can be tricky to find. Moving on," Penelope clicked to the next slide, flashing a picture of two other missing little girls with blonde hair, "We believe these other two missing cases are related to this one. Girl on the left Tammy Trever disappeared on the way to her school bus, she had a long driveway that was covered in tree's all perfect places to hide and take her, according to police. Girl on the right Mary Lyn, taken while," Garcia's voice got shaky, "playing hide and go seek in the woods. Then, a couple days after Mary went missing, the body of Tammy was found in the woods. Her lips were tightly sewn together with yarn and her tongue was cut out."

"In the 19th Century, if a slave was caught trying to learn to read, as punishment they would sometimes have their tongues cut out as an attempt to stop them from spreading their knowledge and as punishment. The Unsub might be trying to silence them from spreading something they learned because you could easily cut the string out," Reid added.

"Yeah, you could be right. He was definitely trying to keep something in. Garcia, what's the cause of death?" Rossi asked.

Penelope swallowed, "She drowned in her own blood."

"Poor girl," J. J said.

"If this Unsub sticks with his pattern were going to find Mary dead in the next 40 hours. Let's stop him before that happens. Wheel's up in 30," Hotch finished.

* * *

It was cramped and dark, every breath suffocating and the gag in her mouth wasn't helping. Jodie didn't quite understand what was happening, she thought it was some sort of nightmare. If it was a nightmare, at least she could wake up and be safe in her bed. That was where she was supposed to be. Asleep and safe. Now, Jodie was in every Officer Friendly's book for no return; she might as well already be nailed into a coffin.

She banged on the ceiling, with as much strength as her little arms had and she started to scream. But, whoever was driving the car turned the radio up more. The vibration from the stereo filled her chest and rattled her soul. Her jaw started shaking with fear.

"Mama? Mama, I wanna go home. I wanna go home!" She cried out. She looked around, through the crystal-like tears in her eyes she noticed the two red lights in the back of the trunk. She put her bounded hands up to touch them, they were hot. The bright red lights reminded her of a movie she saw recently with her mom. It had only come on for just a little bit but it was during a scene where a girl was trapped in the trunk and a person on the phone was telling her to do something with the lights in the back.

"I don't know what to do," she cried. Then, she remembered that girl in the trunk kicking at the lights. Jodie peered down at her feet, they were bound as well. She pushed her legs with all her might to get them to budge. Once they were up, she started to kick at the tail lights.

They were tough and weren't budging. But, this was the only thing she could think to do: kick, kick, kick. Someone hit the brakes. The car flung forward, ramming her little body into the wall. She bent her wrist in a funny way and hear it pop, the pain radiated throughout her arm and she yelped in pain. Sobbing uncontrollably, she heard the car door open and footsteps coming towards the trunk.

"No, no, no, I wanna go home," she whimpered. He opened the trunk and light vanquished the darkness, all except the shadow that loomed over her.

"You little bitch!" he bellowed. He ripped her from the trunk, jagging at her broken wrist to do it causing her to scream out more. He threw her on the ground, cutting open the side of her head and scraping up her arms.

Her necklace flung out from underneath her pajama shirt. It was a heart with her mother's name with Jodie's name carved into it. She grabbed a hold of it tightly, remembering her mother as clearly as she could. It was a gift to Jodie so that when they were separated she'd have that to hang on to when she got scared. Jodie wasn't scared, she was terrified.

"You need to apologize for being a bad girl!" He reached for the gag and yanked it out of her mouth.

"You hurt my arm. It hurts!" she yelled, "It hurts bad! I want my mommy!" He kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She sucked in, trying to regain the stolen air. She couldn't breathe.

The man took a deep breath and paced around, trying to calm down. He was filled with a raging fire and he grabbed her by the hair. Yelling at her to stop crying. When that didn't make him feel better. He squeezed her broken wrist and heard it snap more. She couldn't find the air to scream in pain. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was able to get himself under control. He knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face. He stroked her hair, wet and sticky with her hot tears.

"None of the others kicked at the tail lights, they were sweet little girls. You need to be more like them," he said petting her hair, "Ok?"

She drew in a shuffled breath and squeaked, "Ok."

"Good, no more kicking the tail light's ok, Honey?" She nodded, "Good, let's get going." He gently picked her up and put her back in the trunk, carefully. "See, I'm not angry anymore, it's ok. You're mine now." After that, her wrist hurt too much to do anything, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

The ear-numbing noise from the plane allowed Rossi to focus on his thoughts. He peered at the victims' information inside the case file. Dwindling on new theories and possibilities on the mystery of how he got inside the home without waking the mother. Then, he flipped to the horrific body of Tammy Trever. He studied the crime scene photos. The got a boot print and several pictures of the body's position, but the boot print was the only forensic evidence they had collected.

He continued to study the dead girl's photo in the crime scene, to see if he could see anything the previous investigators missed. Then, his mind started to picture a little version of his daughter, Joy, in place of little Tammy and closed the case file quickly. Rossi laid back and shut his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop the image of his son, James, as a little newborn baby and seconds later his death. No parent ever deserves to go through the death of a child. That's why David Rossi and the team were going to work their hardest to catch this guy.

"Dave?" Hotch called, sitting in the aisle seat with Emily across from the table Rossi, Reid, J. J and Morgan were sitting at.

"Yeah, let's go over this."

"You ok?"

"Peachy, now let's spit out the ideas on our Unsub," Rossi said, avoiding eye contact. His team knew he was bothered by the case, they were all profilers.

"He must have been stalking Jodie and her mom for a while to know that there was a key to use just outside their door," Emily started.

"Let's not rule out the possibility that this unsub could've made his own key from the spare out in front. Not to mention how risky it would be to walk up to the house itself to take the key for himself," Morgan stated.

"What I'm puzzled about is the dog food. How was the unsub able to drug it if the dog had been feed by the Mother?" J. J asked.

"He could've broken in earlier before and drugged the food. Mother was at work, daughter at school, no one around for when the dog was barking," Morgan suggested.

"We can't underestimate this Unsub, he's smart enough to take a kid in broad daylight as well as break into a house completely undetected," Reid announced, "He probably learned from other kidnapping cases that anyone could find on the internet." Garcia finally popped up on the screen after doing a computer search on known sexual predators in the area.

"I just got a hold of a list of known predators and, let me tell you, I'm getting sick and tired of seeing long list's that shouldn't be long lists. There are about 18,451 sex offenders in Colorado alone, as for Colorado Springs there are 333. Which is not a very nice number due to the whole bible thing and the devil's fetish with three's. Three sixes and all," Penelope informed. Rossi slowly shook his head at the coincidence, being a proud Catholic helped him believe in the good but it was hard to ignore the perceptions evil.

"When we hit the ground, we need to immediately get started on forming the safety zone map. Seeing where the girls were taken from would help us put it together a lot faster. Garcia, contact both Tammy's family and Mary's, we need to question them," Hotch said with his hands together.

"On it boss." Garcia clicked out and the team shifted their attention to Hotch.

"We need to track down this guy or we're going to have a dead little girl on our hands."

Jodie's room was unearthly quiet. It was a place of play that wasn't being used, it left Agent Rossi with a sense of something missing. Something misplaced. The conclusion seemed clear, it was Jodie, but that conclusion didn't seem to fit. A little girls room was full of light, it seemed to of been drained of that.

Her toys were surprisingly thin, Rossi had seen children's rooms cluttered with toys, just left out on the floor. His grandson's room was completely disheveled, to the point where you couldn't even see the carpet underneath. He giggled at the thought of that little tike meeting Jodie and him just ripping ever toy he could find out of her treasure trunk, scattering them all over the place. He pictured Jodie secretly being annoyed at him, but nice enough to let him do it, to let him feel at home. Her smile while playing with the toys wasn't very involved for some reason. His read on Jodie was missing something.

Then, her walls popped out. That's where the similarity between Jodie and his grandson, Jodie's walls were evidence of her what was precious to her. Her walls were covered in her own drawings. They were quite well skilled for someone at the age of seven.

"J. J?" Rossi called to her in the other room.

"Yeah," She said walking in.

"Look at her walls, she loves to draw."

"She's a pretty good one too." J. J walked over to the dollhouse and looked inside, she saw it was completely empty.

"She really loved fairies," Jodie's mom, Rebecca, said. She had just walked into the room, looking around, expecting Jodie just to be there. "Jodie didn't want many toys, she just wanted pencil kits and drawing books and a couple of fairy books. That's her collection right there," she pointed to the small bookshelf next to Jodie's desk where she drew, "I put that shelf there so she could easily reach for a book. If she… needed help drawing a hand or something, they were always right there." Rebecca's lips pushed together and her face disappeared into her hands as she sobbed. J. J's face twisted with concern and she approached Rebecca as a mother to another mother.

"Ma'am, I can assure you, we are going to do everything we can to find your daughter. Jodie's room is the only place in the house that could've been tampered with. Whoever took your daughter must've moved stuff around the room as well. Is there anything that looks out of place?"

"The first thing I noticed was her purple dress was gone, I set it out the night before, for her to wear to church today. It was her favorite dress."

"How about her dollhouse, is it always empty?"

"It's, it's empty? How could it be empty," she rushed over to the dollhouse and looked carefully around each room, "No, no, no! Her fairy dolls, her dolls were always doing something in here. Where are they?" She patted the ground around the dollhouse, looking for the missing dolls.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down," J. J moved to her to comfort her, "What are you looking for?"

"There's one that never leaves the dollhouse. She calls her Twinkle and she's… she's," Rebecca swallowed hard, "suppose to watch over her room while she's gone." Rebecca began to sob uncontrollably.

"Rebecca. Rebecca, you need to stay strong. Stay strong for Jodie, ok?" Rebecca took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ms. Mills, where's Jodie's sketchbook?" Rossi asked. He had been poking around Jodie's room.

"It should be in the desk drawer, I didn't like her leaving it out." Rossi opened the drawer, nothing was in there at all.

"It's not there."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" she sobbed. She couldn't hold it in anymore and became to upset to ask any more questions, J. J had to escort her out of the room. Rossi was about to leave as well when something was stopping him from leaving. He looked towards the bed and felt compelled to check underneath it. Find out if there was a monster under the bed perhaps. However, when he lifted up the bed sheet, Rossi discovered a doll, a doll that wasn't a part of the fairy theme.

In the living room, J. J was talking down Rebecca, discussing some other information while they sat on the couch. She was talking about Jodie with her, trying to learn all she could about why this child was chosen by the Unsub, other than her blonde hair. Rossi rushed in, bringing a gust of air with him.

"Ms. Mills? Was this your daughter's doll?" Rossi asked.

"No, no, that's not Jodie's. That's not hers. What is it doing here?"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive!"

"J. J?" Rossi motioned her to follow him back into the bedroom. J. J patted Rebecca on the back and followed Rossi.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? Find my daughter! Go find her!" Someone else had to calm her screaming. J. J had to focus on something else.

"I think the Unsub played with her before taking her," Rossi said.

"So, he used a ruse to gain her trust and out of the house without causing alarm."

"Yeah, he could've approached her, using the information he had on her from stalking her. Probably claimed he was a fairy of some sort."

"It's night as well, so she could've been blinded by a dream, making her more susceptible to the delusion he created," J. J suggested, grabbing onto her bullet proof vest to rest her arms.

"She could've been packing to go on a day trip, he probably promised her he'd take her to a magical place."

"He's sophisticated, no prints, no marks he was even here. Her shoes are even missing, I didn't find any little girls pair anywhere."

"That's because she put them on, to go with him," Rossi said.

"We need to figure out where his car was parked. There has got to be some trace evidence there."

"The Unsub didn't leave us that many clues with the other two girls. What makes this one different?"

* * *

He carried her down the stairs like she was a princess, his prized possession. The other one was deep in the corner after catching wind of his arrival. She squashed herself further and further away from him, adding to the bruises on her back as her skin was pinched up against the wall. He didn't even acknowledge her existence at all, he just smiled down at Jodie, like he was looking at a diamond.

"You're my sunshine, my only sunshine," he sang in a soothing voice. "You make me happy when skies are gray," he placed her gently into the only bed in the room and tucked her in. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you," he brushed Jodie's blonde hair, clumped together from the wound on the side of her temple, making a place for him to kiss on her forehead. "Please don't take, my sunshine away." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Dragging his hand down to her-

"No," Sugar said, grabbing ahold of his arm. She pulled him away, smiling the way he liked her to smile. She lured him over to the table. "Don't you want me, sir?" He looked excited for a moment, then he looked down to start, and he saw the blood-soaked pants.

"You disgust me, you whore," he growled. His hands squeezed her neck, she kicked and squeaked for air. Legs were getting heavier to lift and she couldn't move her arms very much. Soon the room started to turn white. Just before she passed out, he let go. She welcomed the air in, turning over to cough. "Listen to me, the only reason your still alive is that I want you to teach her everything you know. I want her to know exactly what I expect of her or I will kill you both tomorrow. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me, please," Sugar said, weakly.

"Good girl," he left her side and walked up the stairs, "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." After she heard the door shut, she wobbled back to her corner and turned back to the wall. She cried, quietly, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Princess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind's, the only things that are original are the story and my characters.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The covers scratched up against her like they were made of the cheapest wool money could buy. Stuffy and damp, the space was circulated by only a fan, alit with the light piercing barred windows that were scattered around the top concrete walls.

Jodie had seen a basement like this before, at her friend's house. From what she could see, from safety under the covers, it was all pretty much the same. Her mom had used the term, "Cookie Cutter House" before, but she'd never seen one so eerily familiar.

With every strange noise that emerged from the scary darkness, she'd flinch and made sure not to make a sound herself. Her breathing was shallow, shuttered with anxiety of what type of monster was waiting for her in the dark. Her body contracting, so much that her wrist was throbbing from the strain. As the minutes ran past, she thought of how her mother would use to sing to her whenever she was scared of the darkness in her own room, afraid the monster would come and get her, it has.

"Mama? Is that you?" she cried, "Mommy? Can you come hold me? I'm scared…" Her eyes dashed around, looking for any movement at all. Her mom wasn't there, her sweet voice always bounced off the walls whenever she was there. Jodie swallowed, hard, bracing herself to face the horror that was in the basement with her. "Sit up on three Jodie," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and tear rolled down her cheek. "One," she positioned her hand on the blanket, "two," she tucked her hurt wrist against her chest to keep it from hurting, "three." Jodie pushed herself up, folding the cover over and came face to face with a dark, grimy kitchen. In the next room, behind the kitchen, she saw blood splattered on the wall. Jodie's heart thumped in her chest as she turned to stand up.

The table was set for one, with a plate of hot pancakes steaming. Fork and knife placed perfectly beside one another with a glass of orange juice. Her stomach growled and, without thinking, she pulled out the chair and sat down. Jodie grabbed the fork before she realized her inability to cut a pancake.

"Take the side of the fork and press down on the pancake to cut a corner out, you might have to wiggle it down a little bit to cut it the right way," said a voice. Jodie froze, it was coming from the room in front of her. It didn't sound anything like the man's voice.

"I don't like the dark," she whimpered, "stop making it so dark. Turn on the light, please?"

"There are no light switches," a blonde-haired girl with a black eye stepped out from behind the wall. She wore a pink poke-a-dot shirt and blue pants. Her pants had a strange stain on them. "I made that for you, you need to eat it."

"But, but, I don't know how to cut."

"You're gonna have to learn!" she yelled.

"Ahh!" Jodie cried, "I don't know how… I want my mommy…"

"Sorry, I know, I want my Mama too. But, you're never gonna see her again. All you can do now is try to remember her the best you can. It's the only way…the only way you are gonna get through this."

Jodie sniffed, "what do you mean, 'I'm never gonna see her'?"

"Sir is what you're supposed to call him. Call him sir, nothing else but sir. Do you understand me?"

"Ok," Jodie pinched her eyebrows together, "what's your name?"

"Sug–," she swallowed, "Mary, my name is Mary Lyn. What's your name?"

"Jodie Mils."

"Nice to meet you, now, I'm not gonna be around forever and Sir, he's not nice. Not nice at all. If you wanna live your gonna have to listen to me and learn quick," she took a hasty breath, "Or you will die. Do you understand me?" Jodie wet her face with fresh tears.

"I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna die."

"It'll be fine, just listen to me and learn and that won't happen. Now, I'm gonna teach you how to cut a pancake."

* * *

It was obvious that the Colorado State Police Department was getting tired of dealing with missing children's cases. They were all agitated. Some of them didn't go home the night before and had stayed up all night searching the woods for Jodie. Refusing to quit until that little girl was found.

Their current exhaustion was obvious to Hotch, you didn't need to be a Behavioral Analysis Agent from the FBI to see that the Police were completely run down and out of energy. Hotch didn't like what he was witnessing in the Police Station. Mary's chances of being found alive were completely shot. More cops, than usual, were holding cups of coffee. The coffee pot had been refilled at least 20 times within the last 2 hours.

Hotch had called everyone to the station, he had spread the team thin to cover more ground. J. J and Rossi were close to arriving from the Mils' house, coming in with very interesting news. An hour behind them was Morgan and Reid were talking with the Lyns and looking at the abduction site. Emily had insisted on checking Tammy Trever's dump site, to see if she could make anything of it.

Hotch had secured the conference room as a space for his team to work. He didn't usually drink coffee, but, times like these called for a little kick in his step. He was setting up some of the evidence board, placing each of the victims most recent pictures of the girls. Tammy was first, with an artist age progression photo next to her original missing person photo. Just below the set was her dead bodies crime scene photo. Next, Mary Lyn, her original picture with an age progression photo of what she could look like today. As Hotch put hers up, his gut twisted. Today was the last day they could have to find her alive. Finally, there was little Jodie's adorable face. Blushing cheeks and all. Hotch hated these cases. Who could do this to innocent children?

"Life's a son of a bitch, ain't it?" The Sheriff said, standing at the entrance to the conference room.

"Yeah, we have about 24 hours to find a Mary Lyn alive and all because of our Unsub. Who knows what he's doing to these girls for the amount of time he holds them," Hotch said.

"Agent Hotchner, I've come to say that my team is going to do ever they can to help your team find this Son of a Bitch. I can guarantee that."

"Thank you for calling us in," Hotch smiled, shaking the Sheriff's hand.

"My pleasure. You know, I was just a rookie cop when little Tammy went missing. Poor dear was only 10 and I was the first responder on the scene when that poor hiking couple found her body in the woods. That's when I got down on my knees and begged for them to call in the FBI. Mary was reported missing and our headstrong Sheriff didn't want to involve you guys. Made me so angry. That man cared more about his own pride than those two girls up on that wall. So, when I finally took over as the Sheriff, I called you guys immediately when Jodie disappeared. Thank god you took the case."

"Any time Sheriff, happy to be working with you," Hotch said. Rossi and J. J walked into view through the conference room windows. The Sheriff saw them and stepped out of the way to let them in.

"I'll give you guys some space and let your other team members know where you are."

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"Just got off the phone with Morgan, he's gonna be here any minute," J. J informed. She was keeping her head down and turning away from Rossi and Hotch. She had her hands on her hips and exhaled loudly. J. J always had this problem, this problem that wasn't really a problem, it just showed that she wasn't an FBI robot. With every case, she compared herself and her life to those of others. When kids came into the picture, she wasn't able to stop the flashes of her own children. Comparing herself to others.

Rossi turned to Hotch and gave him a telepathic hint. A telepathic hint to step out of the room for a little bit. They had time before Morgan, Reid, and Emily got here to start moving forward with the profile.

Hotch pursed his lips together and nodded, completely in understanding. He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. There were a few moments of silence as Rossi waited for J. J to open her mouth and ease her mind.

"I can't stop seeing Henry in place of that girl. It comes in flashes and I can't control it. I just, I want these girls to come back safe and sound; I'm worried, worried that we aren't going to be able to get them back safe and sound and I can't see past it and I'm just…" J. J quavered.

"It's ok to feel that way J. J, we all do. The cops around here, they've been up all night searching for this kid. They want to find her so badly because they can't imagine if it was their own little child or niece; nephew, whatever. It's a common emotion. I keep seeing a little Joy instead of that girl as well, wondering if I'd ever known if she was missing if she were little. Or, god forbid, my grandson. That's what makes us human, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Yeah, you're right. I just, I want to find them both. My hopes want to be up, but my gut is down."

"That's not gonna stop us from trying our best to find these girls," Rossi added. J. J nodded her head and smiled before Morgan, Reid, and Emily came inside.

"What's going on in here?" Emily asked

"Nothing, just discussing the case," J. J said, while pulling up a chair and sat down.

"We have less than 24 hours to find Mary alive, let's start spilling what we know about the Unsub," Hotch addressed while taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Well, the Unsub was charismatic enough to come up with a rouse to trick a little girl into following him in the dead of night. Jodie had several books on stranger danger, her mom thought it best to teach her about it since she was the only parent," J. J started.

"The Unsub also played with her before they left, I think it was also a part of the rouse, but the Unsub brought his own doll," Rossi said.

"What kind of doll is it?" Emily asked. J. J pulled out an evidence bag from her bag, it was a Barbie doll, with a dress that had a white top and a peach colored, fluffy bottom.

"I have no idea," J. J admitted, placing it on the table.

"Well, this model is older and it looks familiar," Reid said. Reid remembered Garcia talking about a doll like that, even showing him a picture. But, that was during a time that he was addicted to Hydromorph Contin, everything from then was a little hazy. Reached over the table and called Garcia, who picked up immediately.

"You have reached the layer of Truths and Wisdom. Enter at your own risk."

"Garcia, a while ago, you were talking about a certain Barbie ¬doll, I was wondering if you remember anything about it."

"You have entered absolute doom, send me a photo of the doll and I can tell with my bear eyeballs," Garcia ordered. J. J snapped a quick photo and forwarded it to Garcia. It dinged up on her computer screen, Garcia's eyes opened wide and she started to smile.

"I know which doll that is! It's the Barbie Peaches n' Cream doll and it's super pricey, it can go for $300 dollars and it's adorable."

"Alright Mama, calm your role, when did this doll come out?"

"The doll came out in 1985 and I what I wouldn't give to own one for myself, goodness me."

"That is not a coincidence," Morgan informed. Reid nodded in agreement.

"That definitely changes things, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to leave a piece of evidence like that behind," Rossi said.

"He wanted us to know something," Emily said. Reid was staring at the evidence board, his eyes flashing back and forth. Different theories entered his genius of a brain and he ran calculations, the computer never stops.

"You guys here that sound?" Rossi asked, "It's almost ear piercing."

"Yeah, ow, ooo, ah," Morgan joked, he touched his ear with his finger, "and that, my friends, is blood."

"Out with-it kid," Rossi smiled.

"The victim he took furthest away was Tammy, which was down in Cheyenne, the capital of Wyoming. Now, Cheyenne is right by a major road coming in from north of Colorado. Then, Mary and Jodie were both taken closer together, each one not near a major road."

"Maybe, the first victim was to avoid detection?" Emily suggested.

"No, no, I think we are missing a big piece of the puzzle. He left that evidence for us. I know he did. Garcia?"

"Ready in wait."

"I need you to search through the Nation Center for Missing and Exploited Children's database. Search for missing girls that have blonde hair and are in between the ages of 5-12. 1985 up to 2003, the year Tammy Trever went missing."

"Oh, poor babies, I got about 500 names here."

"Single out the children that disappeared in one area or along a road."

"Oh wow, that list depleted, 115 names."

"Any of those names from the surrounding states of Colorado?"

"Five names, four of them were found dead. Cause of death for each of them was blunt force trauma to the head, according to the reports back then, same MMO for out guy. However, it looks like one, Patty Ingraham, was found alive, her lips were sewn shut and tongue was removed. She disappeared when she was ten and was found shortly before Tammy went missing. She had a pretty nasty wound to her forehead. I can't find any trail from her though. Maybe she changed her name."

"There were more victims," Rossi said, shaking his head.

"Garcia, we need to find Patty, she's the only one who can tell us what happened."

* * *

Jodie wrapped her head in her arms, lying face down on the table. An uneaten banana sat inches away from her, covered in her saliva. She was crying, roughly, painful as her lungs spasmed as she wailed.

Mary sat next to her, holding her hand as tightly as she could with a dead look in her eye. She was all too aware of her fate, he was going to kill her soon. But, no tears would form in her eyes. She was afraid of him still and still got upset, trying to cry. Her body wanted her to cry. Her tears weren't there. Mary figured that she'd finally ran out, that she couldn't make them anymore and she was ok with that.

Jodie was still raw, fresh. Despite Mary teaching her what 'Sir' needs from her, she still was unaware. Unaware of everything. Unaware of what he was going to do to Mary, then what he will do to Jodie. Mary's bottom lip trembled as she closed her eyes and accepted the bad memory that was about to speed through her mind. Constricted in that godforsaken chair as he grabbed ahold of the girl before her, Sweetie's, tongue with a clamp wrench. He pulled it as far as it would go. She struggled and screamed while he said, "Cat got your tongue, cat got your tongue." Until he pulled it as far as he could and cut it with a kitchen knife. The worst part was watching her choke to death.

"Mary?" Jodie called, "Mary, you're hurting my hand."

"What did I tell you to call me!" she snapped. Jodie jumped back in fear.

"Sugar! Sugar! Sorry," Mary cried.

"You call me by my actual name again and we will both die! Ok?! Your name is Honey, my name is Sugar. You idiot," Mary screamed. She stood up and walked into the bedroom and started pacing around.

"I said I was sorry," Jodie whimpered. Mary started biting her lip, a terrible habit that she developed over the years. She started to draw blood.

"It's ok, it's ok. One more lesson and we can eat lunch, I'll teach you how to make the stuff in the fridge too. We'll have a big feast! Yeah! Just you and me and we will pretend we're Princess'! Free to do whatever we want to. Free and," she turned away from Jodie, "happy, like this never happened." She closed her eyes as the images of him on top of her. His glasses steamed and hair matted to his face as he moaned. On top of her, in the bed she stood in front of. Then, she wondered if these images would ever go away.

"Can I be a Fairy Princess?" Jodie asked, calling Mary back from the darkest corners of her mind.

"Yeah, you can be in whatever world you want to be in. Just get away from this one," she folded her arms and squeezed as hard as she could until she could regain focus. "Honey, lay down on the bed."

* * *

A refreshing amount of vegetables spread out across the counter, misty and fresh. Meat sizzled in the pan, perfectly seasoned chicken. He grabbed the knife and chopped at the vegetables as Bing Crosby's "Happy Little Blue Bird" played throughout the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of light from the large windows around in front of the cooking island. It complemented the kitchen, the large windows bounced off the granite countertops and forced the black cupboards to shine.

He put the vegetables into a steaming pan and grabbed the sizzling chicken and flipped it over. Life was back into place, everything was back to normal. Everything was falling apart, but now, he could smile and fell like himself again. He had a brand-new toy to play with.

His house was in the mountains, on top of a small hill, overlooking a valley; the prettiest possible view. A massive mansion, a mansion he bought with the lottery numbers: 413. Amazing what he could do with 40 Million Dollars. Buy a beautiful house, live off the grid, enjoy meals without having to worry about paying for them, and he could build a bunker. A bunker that would 'protect him in case of nuclear disaster.' People would believe him if he just threw money in their face. One thing is for certain, it was a big enough town down below to the point where he could walk through it with no problems.

He pulled the hot piece of chicken off the pan and put it on a red plate. Then, scooped the vegetables onto the plate. He filled a glass of wine and took his meal out onto the porch. Overlooking the hollow that hid the hatch that housed the girls. He ate his chicken and smiled. Ten years goes by in a flash.


End file.
